Tracy Sister- Thunderbird Fanfiction
by WhisperSkyIC
Summary: Sky Tracy is my OC and so are the other characters, but Thunderbirds don't belong to me. This is based on the characters in the movie and my own twist on it. So what if the 5 brothers had a sister?A sister who loves animals and a special talent. Matter of fact Gordon twin sister. Also what if Lucy( the mom) left a surprise in an abandoned hanger just for her daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**So hi this is my first Fanfiction! Sky Tracy is my OC and so are the other characters, but Thunderbirds don't belong to me. This is based on the characters in the movie and my own twist on it. So what if the 5 brothers had a sister?A sister who loves animals and a special talent. Matter of fact Gordon twin sister. Also what if Lucy( the mom) left a surprise in an abandoned hanger below Sky's room? This fanfiction is a mix between 3rd person and 1st… so bear with me(sorry if there are grammar or spelling mistakes). Enjoy!**

**Please comment! Thank You!**

**Scott- 25**

**John- 21**

**Virgil- 18**

**Gordon/Sky- 17**

**Alan- 14**

Chapter 1 ~ Sky's coming home for Spring Break

Sky Tracy sat under a tree reading a book while Shadow grazed nearby. She was in Germany for a Equine bass boarding school. Sky owned a dapple grey stallion named Shadow and a male collie sheep dog named Jet . She hears the birds chirping and the stream nearby. Her watch vibrates showing her twin brother name. Sky rolls her eyes and looks up from her book. She answered it by , " What do you want now Gordon?" seeing her brothers face smirking at her.

Gordan replied, " Oh nothing.."

She gives him a " what are you doing" look, " when i come home you better not have any pranks pulled... Or I'll end you Gourds!"

Gordon laughs, " ya right! What you doing. I can't wait for u to come back to the island tomorrow!"

I glare at him, " none of your business fish face.. Oh tell Alan, Virgil and John i said hi!"

Gordon mutters, " Alan is coming home today from Warson Academy with Ferrent today."

I smile, "ooo it will be nice to see them. I got to go see you soon."

I hang up and leans against the tree fuming. Shadow walks over and rubs his muzzle on my cheek. I stands up and rap my arms around Shadow hugging him.

" Thanks boy."

One minute passed and Shadow pulled away. I reach down to pick up my book. I see a figure coming fast down the hill as I was walking back to my cabin

" is that Lance?" I muttered.

I see Lance waving, " Hey wait up!" He slows his horse to a halt and get off giving me a big hug.

Shadow walks up and lowers his head towards Akinia nickering softly. He exchange breaths with Akinia as he softly blew out of his nose. Shadow keeping his head down as a non threatly way waited to she what Akinia would do.

I watch shadow for awhile then turns to Lance. " So how was your morning?"

Lance smiles, "nothing much just waiting for my mom to pick me up. I can't wait to go back home to see my sisters." Lance smiles and takes my hand. " Hey I will text you when i get home."

"I know silly." I kiss him on the cheek. He takes my hand and we walk down to our cabins with are horses. Lance came up on the porch with me. ¨ Want help loading up your truck?" I smile, " yes, my stuff is in side." Lance smiles and goes in side my cabin. I head over to my Ford Pick up and lead Shadow in to the trailer. Then I heard a loud crash from inside the cabin. I ran through the open door. "Lance you ok?" I see my boyfriend on the ground getting kissed by Jet. I hurry over and grab the collie sheepdog by the scruff. "So sorry Jet loves people." I help lance up. Lance brushes himself off, " Itś fine i love dogs." We walk out and he loads my suitcase into the back seat of my truck. I open the passenger door and Jet jumps in wagging his tail. Lance hugs me, "be safe and text me when you get home, Ok?" I mutter into his shirt, "I promise." He lets go and opens the drivers door for me. I get in and roll down the window, " see you after spring break." I start the engine and drive out of the campus beeping my horn goodbye. I turn onto the main road and being to drive. I hit a button on the car to call Virgil on my dashboard and his voice came through.

" Hello International Rescue speaking, how can we help you?"

I roll my eyes, apparently they didn't put my number in there system." Ya hello there I was wondering if MY forgetful brother was going to pick me up?" I turn off into a big field where I would be meeting Thunderbird 2.

" Uhhh… OHHH sorry Sky i'll be there in 10 mins."

I grumble , "FBA" I put the truck in park as I see a Thunderbird 2 coming down to land. As soon as thunderbird 2 landed I drove into the big pod that opened. I got out and secured the truck and went up into the cockpit. I sat down in the seat behind Virgil and strapped in. I see virgil and someone else in the other seat. I instantly knew who it was. "DAD!" I unstrapped ignoring Virgil complain about being seated when we were airborne and ran over to my dad. He turned his seat and I raped my arms around him.

" Sky my daughter, how are you?"

" I am great!" I smile as he hugs me. Virgil calls out, "where's my hug?"

"You get yours when we get home and your flying a plane." I stuck my tongue out at him as I walk back to my seat and buckle in. I was so tired and fell asleep before we got home.

**End of Chapter 1! I hoped you liked it. I will be typing chapter 2 soon!**

**Comment please! And tell me what you think!**

**~WhisperSky**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone I am back with Chapter 2! I hope you guys like it and please comment below :)**

**~WhisperSky**

**Scott- 25**

**John- 21**

**Virgil- 18**

**Gordon/Sky- 17**

**Alan- 14**

Chapter 2~ The Family is back together!

* * *

I feel someone caring me and saying, " Wow she gotten heavy." I was able to tell it was Scott and I mumbled, "shut up". I heard someone giggling and I ignore them, falling asleep. I woke up in my bed and looked across the room at Jet in his dog bed across the room and my bags. I sat up and got out of bed and walk out on my balcony. The sun was setting and I looked down to were a barn was for Shadow that my brothers and I built last year. Next to it was a car garage were my truck and trailer were. I heard someone open my bedroom door and walk up behind me. "Hi Gordon".

"How did you know it was me?" Gordon asked as he stood next to me.

I smirk, " well your the only one that doesn't knock before entering my room."

"True… so are u going to be join us for dinner." Gordon asks looking at me.

"Of Course! I love food!." I felt a buzz in my back pocket. I took out my phone seeing 3 messages I missed from Lance. " Oh darn! I forgot!"

"You forgot to do what?" Gordon tries to look over my shoulder and I nudge him away.

"None of your business, Fish face." I look up and say, " tell dad i'll be down in 5 mins." Gordon nodded and walked out of my room. I clicked open the text reading,

**Lance- Hi Sky, u home safe?**

**Lance- Sky?**

**Lance- :(**

I text back: **Hi Lance! Sorry I fell asleep when I got home. I am safe, are you home?**

**Lance- Ohhh good. Ya I am home.**

I text:** I have to go eat dinner. Call you later?**

**Lance- Your eating dinner this late?**

I text: **Don't judge meeee**

**Lance- Sorry. Do u forgive me? :(**

I text: **Yesss. I forgive you. But I have to really go before my brother comes up again to get me.**

**Lance- Ok. Talk to you later! I love you!❤️**

I text: **Love u too!❤️**

I put my phone on my bed as Jet wakes up. " want your dinner? Come." I grab his bowls and food and walk downstairs with Jet. I head straight into the kitchen and set up Jet's food bowl and water bowl on a towel. I put his food bag on the counter and scoop out a cup and put it in his bowl. I pat his head before he begins to eat. I head over to the dinner table were my dad and the rest of my family was eating. I sit down between Alan and Gordon just as Alan got up abruptly with Fermit and stalked off to who knows were. I frown as I start to eat my salad. It was silent for a minute than Virgil spoke, "So how is school going Sky?"

I answer with my mouth full, "mmm Good." Dad looks at me with a stern face and I finish chewing before answering again. " It is good Shadow and I had are first competition and we got first place. I have my own cabin on the campus ."

"Congrats! That's so good for your first time!" Jeff says. I nod and push away my salad bowl since I finished.

"Hey! I was eating that!" Scott cried as Jet apparently stole his hamburger. The rest of us laughed. Jet wags his tail and comes and lays down under my chair. The rest of the dinner conversation was about there rescue and I sneak away from the table to find TinTin. I find her near the pool.

" Hi TinTin!" I walk up to her. TinTin turns around, " Hi Sky! Welcome home!" She sat down to give Jet a belly rub. I sat down next to her as an alarm went off and Scott stormed off muttering something about his bird. I give TinTin a look and we both say, "Uh Oh."

"It was probably the boys. Fermit and Alan messing with Thunderbird One." I say.

Alan my younger brother loved the thunderbirds and wanted to join are family legacy for all of his life.

"That's most likely to be true." TinTin sighs.

I hear my dad storming into his office and begin to yell at someone, my brother Alan to be exact. TinTin and I chat about school and life on the island in the middle of nowhere. After awhile we hear a slam door as Alan stalked off to his room. We both cringed when he slammed his bedroom door shut.

I get up saying " Goodnight TinTin."

I wave goodbye as I go back in the house with Jet. Jet runs up stairs to go to his dog bed. I walk up after him and get in my pajamas. I unpack all my bags and neaten up my room they way I like it. I got into bed and pulled the covers up. I snuggle in and fall asleep.

* * *

**Next chapter is when the action begins to happen! And again if you have any suggestions or comments please pm me or comment below. Bye for now.**

**~WhisperSky**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone I am back with Chapter 3! So sorry for the wait school has kept me away. This is where the action begins and where she finds a gift from her mother. This chapter is kinda long.. Just a Heads up! I hope you guys like it and please comment below :) **

**~WhisperSky**

Chapter 3~ Gift from Mom

I wake up to birds chirping outside my window I sit up and stretch. The sun light shines into my bed room and I get out of bed to pick out my clothes. I choose cute jean shorts and a light blue plaid short sleeve shirt with a vest on top. I put on my long socks and my boots. I go into the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. I was going to put my hair up but I decide to leave it down but have a hair band on me. I go back in my room to make my bed and grab my phone. I look over seeing Jet was already up and probably around the house somewhere. I walk out into hallway and poke my head in Gordons room. He was snoring and hanging off the side of his bed with no shirt on. I come in and grab a pillow. I grin evilly as I chuck it at his head. "Thump!"

Gordon shot up, " Wait! Who's there!"

I stood there laughing my head off and Gordon got up and threw a pillow at me. " Hey!"

Gordon, " That's what you get!" He grabs another pillow and comes towards me. I ran into the hall as Gordon chased after me.

" You can't get me!" I stick my tounge out at him. Gordon wasn't very fast, but did not like to loss.

Gordon yells, " Your going to regret that!"

I turn my head and laugh but didn't see Scott open his bed room door and I ran right into it. I fell back and my head hit the floor with a "thunk" then everything went black.

….

" Is she ok?"

"She fine. I told you that 2 seconds ago."

"I was just asking!"

" What were you two doing anyways?"

" Uh.. pillow fight?"

" This early?!"

" Hey! She woke me up.."

" Shut up you two! I think she is coming around."

I groan and shake my head, _Bad idea that hurt worse.._ I could feel someone brushing my hair out of my face. I crack my eyes open seeing three faces looking down at me and someone had me in there lap. I sit up rubbing my head, " Um why are you staring at me?"

"Wanted to see if your ok. What a way to start your morning." Virgil says as he helps me get up off the floor. I see gordon looking at me worriedly.

"Sorry Sky."

I shrug, " I been through worse."

I see virgil give me look. I realized that scott was the one who i was in his lap and Alan, Virgil and Gordon were look at me.

"Why were you guys arguing?" I say starting to walk down stairs.

They just shrug.

"Uh. Rightttt…" I get into the kitchen and go to the kitchen table. I see my breakfast of pancakes on the table. I sit down and being to eat. I turn around feeling my brothers presence.

I frown with my mouth full , " What are you looking at?"

"Nothing.. Welp I need to umm.. Go clean thunderbird one." Scott says as he hurries off the the silos.

" Same here I am going to fix Thunderbird 4." Gordon states.

I look at him, " You didn't even use your thunderbird last rescue."

Gordon shrugs and runs off. Alan went off to find Fermat and Virgil sits down next to me.

" You're sure your ok?" He asks

" I am fine. Dont mother hen me." I look at him.

"I was worried when Gordon was looking at you on the floor."

I roll my eyes and smile getting up, " I have to take Jet for a walk and feed Shadow. See you later."

I call, "Jet!" Jet comes running and we go outside. Jet ran a head to the barn I follow oping the barn. I see Shadow and I get his food and feed him. I let him out of his stall and let him free. Shadow was from a jungle mountain wild herd so when I come home I let him roam free on the island with Jet. I new if I called them they will come so I wasn't worried. I head back in side and go up to my room. I close the door and go sit at my desk. I lean back and hear a click, I frown then all of a sudden the floor opens below the chair and the chair goes forward sending me into the tude. I Try to go back up but It closes. I am getting scared know. I begin to slide down the tube and soon felt like forever I came out with a Thump! I look around and felt for a light switch, finding on I turn it on. All the hangers lights click on, I stare in wonder.

"Were I am I?" I see a desk and walk over finding a letter with my name on it. I pick up the letter and open it. I begin to read:

_Dear Daughter,_

_Well i was hoping to show you this myself but things got busy so I wrote this note. By now you're probably wonder what is this place? Well next to this letter you see a white sd card chip and over next to the hanger door opener is a old plane. In every thunderbird there is a place for at SD card chip, If you put it in there It will transform the plane into Thunderbird Sky. I wanted you to have your own so I asked Brains to help build it(he is the only one who knows this) When you launch it comes out the sea enterntrence. I wanted to teach you so much. I love you. XOXOXO._

_Love, _

_Mom_

_P.S to get out of here just hit the button and the slide will take you back up._

I felt my tears roll down my cheek as I read the letter. I pick up the chip and walk over to the plane. I get inside and find the chip spot and place it in. The plane transform around me into a nice Thunderbird. **( So it is like Thunderbird 1 and Thunderbird Shadow combined as one)** I get out and look at the outside seeing it was white with blue. I realized I had to get up stairs i turned off the lights and grabbed the letter. I walked over to the slide and hit the button sending me back up . Once I was in my room I put the letter in my locked safe. I liked keeping stuff important in a lock safe and away form my noisey brothers.

I hear a knock at my door, " Come in." I spin in the chair to see Alan. He walks in and sits on my bed.

"How do you do it, Sky?"

I look up, " How do I do what?"

Alan mutters, " Not have dad yell at you."

I break out laughing, " OOOhh Hehe, Haha."

Alan looks at me.

"Oh Alan, Dad yells at me all the time. Your not the only one."

I walk over and sit down next to him, " Alan listen Dad is.. Um dad, so take it personally when he yells at you." I hug him tightly. " Hey want to prank Gordon?" Alan breaks into a grin, "YES!"

I whisper in his ear and we get to work.

An hour later..

Alan and I were at the dinner table eating and Scott's breaks the silence, " Where is Gordon he is late for dinner." Just on cue Gordon walks in soaked head to toe with bright yellow paint. Scott chokes on his food, "Gordon.. What happened?"

Virgil smirked, " He looked like a fish."

Gordon had the deadliest death glare and flickered his eyes on all of use, " Someone thought it was funny to hook up paint to my shower." He growled.

All of us at the table burst into laughter even Dad was shaking his head, but Alan and I were laughing the hardest.

I whisper to Alan, " I think we can make are exit." As Gordon eyes us. Alan and I get up and race outside. Gordon comes after us, " SKY! ALAN!" We giggle and run to the stables.

"Up here!" Alan and I crawl up into the hay rack and waited for him to come in.

"You can't get out! I have you trapped!" Gordon yelled as he walked under the loose hay. Alan and I push the loose hay down and it landed on Gordon.

" What the..?" Gordon shouts as the hay get stuck on the yellow paint all over him. He grumbles, "I now your up there!" We hear him climbing up the ladder and we slide down the rope and landed on the ground again. I step out of the barn and yell, "SHADOW!" 5 mins later Shadow come galloping through the trees and slows down just enough for Alan and I to get on and we take off. We get back to the house and we get off and I tell shadow, " Shadow go to barn." I turned back into the house and were greeted by amused face.

" So you escaped Gordon." Scott chuckled.

"Yep!" I smile. I watch Alan go back to his room. Behind me the door opens and a hay/ yellow painted Gordon walks in, " Ha Ha Ha ." Gordon grumbles. Virgil comes in, " Hey Gords fisked your shower." Gordon walks up stairs. I head up stairs as well. I lay on my bed and I soon fell asleep.

**Next chapter is when the real action begins to happen! And again if you have any suggestions or comments please pm me or comment below. Bye for now.**

**~WhisperSky**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone I am back with Chapter 4! So sorry for the wait school has kept me away. This is where the real action chapter is kinda long.. Just a Heads up! I hope you guys like it and please comment below :) **

**~WhisperSky**

Chapter 4~ Thunderbird 5 in trouble

I woke up to find a big hawk in my room and I leaped up and fell on the floor with a yelp. I wary got dressed and saw that it was still there. I slowly sat down and flinched as it flew down and settled on my shoulder. I reach up to nussle it's head and it made a purr noise.

" So let's see are you a boy or girl?" I look under and nodded, " Deffenly a boy. So Hawlky I am guessing you want to stay with me?"

The hawk nods a bit. I look at it in shock.

" You understood that? Well I'll call you Hawlky until I think of a name." I stand up as he lifts off and perched on my parrot stand. I eyed him and head down stairs. I went to the kitchen and saw that Ohana had left me a plate of pancakes and I gobbled them up. I went and sat down in the living room. Gordon was wrestling with Virgil and was losing terribly while Scott was with Dad talking about something. It was peaceful for a bit when the alarms went off and all my brothers jumped up and ran to my dad's office/ the command room. I shrugged and followed.

"Brains! What is it?"

" Mr. . It.. sh..ows that thunder..thunderbird 5 has be..en hit."

"What?! Oh No! We have to go see if John's ok?"

I walked in when I heard that.

" Is John hurt?" I asked

"We don't know," Scott said.

That had forced me enough. I slipped from the room and ran to the silos. I knew father wouldn't have let me on if I asked so I snuck into thunderbird 3 and hid in the back.

Soon I heard the boys shouting "Thunderbirds Are Go!" The rocket shot up as I was pressed against the wall in the room I was in. I must have passed out after that because when I opened my eyes and my father was looking down at me not looking happy.

"Sky…?"

I looked at him, " What can I say. I am a defiant child."

He helped me up staring at me and his face read _I'll talk to you later. _ I looked down as we followed my brothers into the space station.

I ran in ignoring my brothers shouts, I soon found John and enveloped him in a hug.

"John! I was so worried!" I cried

"Sky.. your home. I am ok." John coughs as Virgil comes over to check him out. Gordon spots me and shouts, " WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!" I punched him hard for no reason.

"OWW!" He hisses. A second later we were rolling around on the floor exchanging punches.

"HEY. HEY!" Scott shouts as he scrabbles to pull Gordon away.

"SKY! GORDON! STOP!" Jeff yells as he glared at us.

I got up and stalked off towards the back of the ship, ignoring my fathers shouting, "Sky Lucy Tracy get back here now!"

Suddenly the alarms went off as the station jolted send stuff sliding towards me. I ducked and closed my eyes.

When I opened them I could hear everyone else conferring they were ok. I moved to get out and screamed. I looked down seeing I was pinned by a storage containers. I tried to get out but gasped in pain. _I am trapped. _ I slowly started to see dots just as someone saw me and gasped, "SKY!"

**Wow! I even enjoying this! Next is Chapter 5! And again if you have any suggestions or comments please pm me or comment below. Bye for now.**

**~WhisperSky**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, I am back with Chapter 5! So sorry for the wait school has kept me away and life in general. I do a quick change to the boys pov in this chapter. I hope you guys like it and please comment below :) **

**~WhisperSky**

Chapter 5~ Trapped in space

**Sky's POV**

Last thing I remember was someone gasping and screaming my name. Where was I? I thought hard coming up with nothing wait .. ohh I remember I snuck up to see if John was ok and instead I got trapped. I slowly fade away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Scott's POV**

I watched Sky run off to the back of the ship as Dad called after her, " SKY LUCY TRACY!" suddenly the ship jurket and everything went sliding. Jeff called, " Every one good?!" We all answered back "yes." Then it hit me Sky has a watch but we didn't know were she was.

A sickening scream eco though the space station. "SKY!" I screamed racing towards the scream hearing Virgil and Gordon running after me. I see her and gasp, " SKY!" I stopped in my tracks looking at her . Virgil ran past me and immediately getting into Dr. Virgil.

" Scott! Help me!" Virgil calls sternly.

" What's the situation?!" someone called tough the watch. " BOYS!?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sky's POV**

I must have passed out again since I could now hear young men around me. There was a very worried voices. Wait that's two of them… no three..four? I start to come back around as I start to make out the noises as voices. Someone was stroking my face with their cold hand.

"She been out for 10 mins Virgil."

" I know, Gordon." he sighs.

It sounds like he been asked too many questions and I want out of this dark cocoon. I slowly let out a gasp and some on started to rub my back. I scrunched opened my eyes seeing the familiar faces of the brothers.

"Daddy?" I croaked out.

" I am right here Sky, good to see you awake."

I smile weakly as he close my eyes only to open them again as Scott sayed, " No Sky you gotta stay awake." I must have made a face because Gordon but in, " You have a concussion and we don't want you to fall asleep." I groaned, typical the time I wanted to sleep I couldn't. I locked eyes with John and went to get up and screaked falling. Scott quickly caught me and picked me up like if I was a little child, soothing me.

Virgil patted my back, " You broke your leg Sky."

I didn't care and just clinged onto Scott's uniform tightly as he kept his protective arms around me. A loud noise went off as Alan's face appeared on the screen everyone gathered around Scott held me looking over Gordons shoulders. My Dad said, "Alan! Are you ok?" Alan started talking about what was going on and Dad said to go to the safe spot but then the connection broke.

"He not going to go there" I muttered into Scotts chest.

Gordon snorted, " He stuberned."

I muttered, " Shut it fish." I knew he was glaring at me.

Jeff stated, " He is a Tracy." Dad was properly giving Gordon a death stare.

I smiled Alan would be so happy to hear that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow! It is getting hot in here!" My dad said. I knew he was trying to lighten the mood. I was now in John's lap who literally begged Scott to let him pass me to him. I saw that John won the argument. Gordon scoffed, " It is no hope." I never heard him say that. "Gordon! Don't talk like that!" my dad scolded him. I shifted off John who tried to grab me and crawled over to my twin who was on the floor. I sat next to him laying my head on his shoulder.

"Sky. Stop moving." Vigril stated as he came back in the main room.

A loud beep went off and gravity gave way as we started flouting . Gordon caught me by the waist and pulled me to him. I looked around watching Vigril floating with John and Scott was near Dad. I felt something in my pocket but I never got to pull it out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It felt like forever when another load sound went off and gravity returned I landed on Gorgon who winced and then Jeff called, "we are back online!" I smiled as Scott came over to carry me into Thunderbird 3 and this time put me in a seat. Once everyone was back in we detached from Thunderbird 5 and began to head down to Earth to go help Alan.

**That was long! Next is Chapter 6! And again if you have any suggestions or comments please pm me or comment below. Bye for now.**

**~WhisperSky**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, I am back with Chapter 6! So sorry for the wait school has kept me away and life in general. I hope you guys like it and please comment below :) **

**~WhisperSky**

Chapter 6~ Arriving in London

After what felt like forever we touched down landing next to were Thunderbird 2 was not so nicely land and in the back I heard Virgil yell, " THEY SCRATCHED MY BIRD!" In the back Gordon giggles getting a smack from Virgil. I unbuckled and limped out pushing away my older brothers help. I have broken my leg before and I could still walk so that was good. I saw everyone by the river, my brother and dad ran over with pure worry on there face.

Gordon mutters, " he better not get her messed up.¨

I watched as scott gave a hard slap to his head. I watch from afar when every on cheers as Thunderbird 4 pop to the surface with the rescued people. I watch Alan join dad and I realized that the Hood is in the bank. I watch my dad ran back to me with Alan and I follow them into Thunderbird 1.

" Are you ok, Sky?" Alan looked at me.

" I am ok." I smile.

Alan was quite then asked Dad, " What was mom like?"

It was silent for a bit and then Jeff said, " A lot like you Alan."

" Hey dad… that stuff The Hood said, about you leaving him to die, he was lying right?" Alan looked in Jeffs eyes.

Jeff sighed, " No. You see you can't save everyone, Alan. It doesn't matter how hard you try or how brave you are. It doesn't even matter if it's someone you love. Someone you'd give up your life in a second to save. You just can't save everyone."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon we arrived at the bank and Dad ran off to find Lady P and I running after Alan who tricked Parker to run after dad.

"Alan!" I pant. Surprised he actually came back to help me.

"Sky, you shouldn't have come. " Alan reported.

" I can't let you go up against the Hood. " I smiled, I kept feeling light headed but shook it off.

We stop watching as the Hood was facing Jeff saying, " It's not me you need to convince." He gave a head juster to us.

Jeff ran forward, "leave my family out of this!"The hood threw him back ward and locked him in a cell with Lady P.

"DAD!" alan cried running to him. I limped over too.

" Alan, Sky get out of here." my father yelled.

Alan and I both turned to the Hood as he said, " I'm disappointed in you Alan. I thought we were kindred spirits."

Alan glared at him, " Well we're not. I'm Jeff Tracy's son." Alan gets up and runs at the hood.

The Hood chuckled, " Yes…"

Jeff screamed, "NO!"

"… you certainly are." The hood turned his eyes at Alan and throws across the floor slaming him into a wall.

Jeff yelled, "Alan!" As he tried to get out of the cage.

I watch as the Hood makes a growl and spins around using his powers allowing him to float up to the metal ledge above. I watch Alan crawl across the floor then wobbly get to his feet.

My dad calls, "Alan, stay back."

"You want so desperately to walk in daddy's footsteps." The hood smirks as he extends his hand as his eyes begin to glow again. I watch Alan's hands hold his throat as he was raised of the ground getting choked.

"Let him go." I froze wondering where that came from and realized it was me. I looked at the hood repeating my words, " Let him go." I watch as the Hood gets a dangerous glint and lets alan drop a bit to forcefully send him into a far wall. I watch in horror as after Alan hits the wall he lays still unconuses.

My father screamed, " Alan!"

"Now who may you be?̈ ̈ the Hood smiled.

I glared at him, " Sky. Sky Tracy, and you will regret messing with our family."

I climbed up the Mole and was about to pull myself up when the hood used his powers to turn the mole on.

"I'm glad you could be here to see this, Jeff." He stands on my right hand. I scream as I feel my fingers loosed.

"Goodbye Sky, Jeffs only daughter."

My father mouth opened in horror but no words came out.

I gritted my teeth as I let go of my right hand and reached to my pocket the hood was focus on my left hand and I pulled out my pocket mirror. Opening it to catch the light ray and used the mirror to send a bright light into the Hoods face. He stumbled backwards and I held the mirror in my mouth and pulled myself back onto the catwalk i slide backward holding the mirror as he was furious.

" You think your so smart." he growls.

I snapped, " Yes, I am." I threw my mirror up at the ceiling.

He barked, "What was that supposed to do."

I sit there smiling as a metal bar falls down on the mole crushing it so that it stopped working. The Hood stood in shock and chuckles, " so what? That can't do anything." He uses his powers and starts to choke me like Alan. I gasped for air hearing Lady P state, " let her go!"

"No!" Someone screamed.

I glanced over seeing TinTin.

" oh" the hood smiles as TinTin eyes glows challenging him. I had trouble seeing, then I was let go falling towards the ground below.

" No!" I recognize as my father's voice.

I braced for impact, when I was gently set on the ground. I saw TinTin hold her head as she sank to her knees. I had no idea what happened there but the hood was on the ground suck in some rubble.

I could hear Parker running in to free my Dad and Lady P. I was on my side watching my dad look between his two children wanting to run to both. Lady P came up from behind saying something to Jeff. Jeff nods to lady P and rushes to Alan unconscious form. I watch as a Lady P comes over to TinTin rubbing her back and Parker crouches by my side.

I was surprised when Parker picked me up. I don't know if he could. He was on his way to my father when the rest of my brothers barged in. Scott was in front, I saw his face pale at the site of Alan limp on the floor.

"Master Scott." Parker says getting Scott's attention. " would you mind?"

Scott looks at him frowning then see me. Without a word he takes me from Parker keeping me close to him. I was still aware of cops coming to take the Hood and his goons to jail. Soon we were on course to Tracy Island. Home.

**Wow! That was long. Next is chapter 7! And again if you have any suggestions or comments please pm me or comment below. Bye for now.**

**~WhisperSky**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, I am back with Chapter 7! So sorry for the wait school has kept me away and life in general. Head up on Dec. 19- Jan. 3 I won't be on. Family vacation to Australia. Funny kinda because some things say that Tracy Island is near Australia. XD I hope you guys like it and please comment below :) **

**~WhisperSky**

Chapter 7~ Home

I was in the Tracy Island infirmary against my decision. It has been two days since the Hoods attack. I told Virgil that i was fine, as I can see I lost that argument. Alan was in a bed next to me. He was fine just a lot of bruises and a concussion. I have never seen father so scared when we were up against the Hood. I had a boot on my leg and It was night by now, once in awhile Vigril would come in. When he did I would lay down pretending to sleep. I sat up again after he left, this time I was sick of being here and wanting to see Shadow. I could hear Jet outside the infirmary door. He was probably whining earlier trying to get in. I slid off the side of the bed and sneaked out, Jet was waiting for me and we creeped down the hallway to my bedroom. Once inside I grabbed a jacket and walked out Jet following me and soon the bird Hawlky.

I listened as I heard voices in the family room. _Crap. someone is up._ I went down and lightly crawled to the back kitchen door. In the kitchen I could tell who was up _Scott and John… Typical._ As the oldest and second oldest brothers they always worried too much. John wasn't that bad the two main ones that Gordon, Alan and I call the Smother Hens. Scott was a big one know one could beat him. Next it was Virgil, not as bad as Scott except in his Doc mod. I smile lost in thought, then continued my tiny mission.

I reach the back door seeing the doggy door remembering. We recently installed a doggy door for Jet and I could fit though it since it was meant for a Great dane. For a month, Gordon kept asking why i got one so big. I told him there wasn't any other choices. Once I was out along with Jet and Hawlky, I slowly made my way to the barn. I went in the side door closing it tight. I walked to the stalls smiling seeing Shadow. I opened the stall door and went in closing it behind me. Jet went to Shadow laying down as Shadow layed down too. I took off my jacket and used it as a blanket, I sat down and laid my head on shadows chest and front legs. I snuggled in Jet came and curled up near my feet and hawlky went up into the loft above to sleep. I wasn't really sure what that bird was doing. But soon I fell asleep right there in the warmth of my animals and the cozy barn.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Virgil POV**

Next morning, it was a normal Tracy day morning. Well most of it, Alan was down at breakfast saying that Scott said he could leave. I was going to deal with Scott later, I sighed as Gordon comes down trying to put his shirt on at the same time. I suspected it would be a hard or interesting from the two days earlier events. Alan still looked shaken up and Sky.. well she looked fine too. _Thinking of that i should get her for breakfast._ I head back up the villa to the bedrooms and then the infirmary. I opened the door and a few minutes later come walking back into the kitchen a little pissed.

" Why can't she just stay in one place for once.." I mutter.

"Hey Virg. What's with the angry face." Gordon chuckles. I rolled my eyes to busy looking to go and tackle him.

" Hey Scott. Have you seen our sister this morning?" I asked. Scott was on the sofia looking outside.

" She in the infirmary. Where you left her."

"No, Scott she isnt I just checked." I folded my arms.

Scott got up as Alan interrupted, " She probably in the barn." Scott got up and stode off. I followed having some words to say.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sky POV**

I hear a click, like a camera snapping a picture. I feel Shadow looking up and Jet already by the gate barking at whoever was there.

" Go away.. I am trying to sleep!" I mutter loudly. I sit up leading on Shadow rubbing my eyes. I wasn't surprised to see Mother/Smother Hens, Scott and Virgil.

"Go away." I pull my jacket over my head hearing one of them unlatch the door and walk in. Soon they pulled the jacket off my head.

" Aww Scott give it back!" I whine looking at him as i stand up. Shadow gets to his feet and budged Scotts hands looking for treats.

I look at this, " see Scotty, I told you.. You keep spoiling Shadow, by giving him carrots every morning!"

Scott looks at me as his rumbes Shadow's muzzle. " Sky why did you sneak out?"

I look at him holding back a laugh, " Seriously, did you expect me to stay in that smelly room." I paused then said sharply, " Alan is right you know. What type of brothers are you, that don't clearly know there own sister better than anyone."

Scott was about to cut in but I continued, " Even Lance knows me better than my entire family!" I snap my mouth shut walking out of the stall shoving Virgil aside.

" Who is Lance?" Scott called, as the two come after me. Unfortunately with a broken leg you can't go that fast so soon as i know it Scott grabbed me by my wrist. I spun around facing two worried faces.

" Sky, Who is Lance?" Virgil asked more calmly behind Scott.

" None of your business." I snap.

"It actually is our business." Scott gives me a stern face.

I pull my arm loose, " No it isn't! I don't have to tell you everything."

Scott grabs me again, " Come we are going to the house to talk."

"LET GO OF ME!" I scream. A loud screech calls over head as Hawlky lands on my shoulder eye to eye with Scott. Out of surprise, Scott let go and i do a fast walk past them into the house, the hawk followed me the entire time. I got inside the house and locked the kitchen door behind me. I turn to see Gordon pause from eating look up along with Alan, John. _Can this get any worse?!_ I walk in avoiding the eyes just as Scott and Virgil come though the pool door.

" Don't walk away like that!" Scott yells sternly.

I glare at him from across the room.

"Hey Scott whats wrong?" John asked looking at him

I cut in , " Oh nothing, he just upset that I told him that everything I do isn't his business." I put my hands on my hips. Gordon edged over whispering, " You just talked back to him.." I look as Gordon, " Well someone has to stand up."

Scott face reddened, " Who is lance?"

I glared at him, " Lance is the only person that knows me as me! Yes he is a boy! Why do you care so much!" I shouted, " You know what! I am going to leave tomorrow and go back to the academy!" I turned around as jet comes in. "Now if you excuse me I am going to go pack." I stormed out of there going straight to my room. I closed the door, locked it and for extra measures pushed a heavy chest in front of the door.

Soon there was banning on the door, "Sky Open the door! Or I will kick it down."

I smiled as that person kicked the door, "OWWWWW!"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. What dummy tries to kick a door down?

"Sky.. owww.. What is your door made of?" that person said. Telling on his yell it was definitely Virgil.

I giggle gasping, " Gordons right! You DO scream like a girl!" I layed down holding my sides laughing.

" DO NOT!" Virgil yells from the other side. I rolled on my sides laughing still, I liked getting him upset it was funny to watch.

"Virgil? What was the scream? It soundly like a girl." another voice echoes in.

" Shut up, John."

" See John even thinks you scream like a girl!" I laugh tears in my eyes.

I hear Virgil make a growling noise but he stopped trying to kick the door down.

" Sky can you unlock the door? It just me John, I promise."

I sit their as i speak back then going to the door to move my chest back to my bed. As I open the door to let john in, " John only." I look at virgil sighing with a smile, " You can try to listen by the door but let me remind you that dad bought sound proof walls for me so you won't be able to hear anything!" I close the door and lock it hearing Virgil mutter, " Why did she get that room again?"

I sit on my bed as John comes over and sits next to me. " Hey Sky, how are you today?"

I look at him as I spill everything to him (expect form the hidden bunker and mom letter.) I sit the head in my pillow. John was rubbing my back. " Hey, You know Scotty is overprotective." I look at him raising an eyebrow.

John chuckled, " Well yes he is the worst. But he wants to protect you."

I groan, " The last time he meets someone I like. That boy got the death warning from Scott. " I look at him.

John chuckles, " Ya. Sky want to go out on a trail ride? You and me?"

I smile, " Yes please." I get up and grab my western hat and put on my riding boots. John goes over and opens the door. We walk out, Jet as always following. We make are way to the barn. I go to the tack room and saddle up Shadow in western. " John I think Ricko want to go." I look at the brown bay stallion pawing at the door.

"Ok. I get Ricko tacked up."

Soon we were tacked up and ready to go. I get onto shadow as John gets on Ricko. We lead them out of the barn to the trial down to the main beach.

" Race you!" I call, nudging Shadow as we canter off. I can hear John and Ricko accept. I look back seeing them catch up. I lean and whisper in Shadow's ears, " How about we show them how good we are?" As an answer Shadow whined and I lead him off the path weaving between the trees. I laugh letting the wind fly through my hair.

Soon we were galloping down the beach stretch, Ricko and John was on the side of us. I let go of the reins putting my arms out feeling the wind. I felt free. I grab the reins again as John comes up in the water edge next to us and splashes us.

" OH it is ON!" I yell. I nudges Shadow and we plug in making a splash soaking Ricko and John. Ricko looked like a wet dog.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was setting as I was sitting on Johns lap while Shadow and Ricko grazed on a small grass patch behind us.

" John?" I ask quietly.

"Yes?"

" Do you think Scotty and Virgil will be mad at me when we get back?" I look up at him.

John looks at the setting sun. " I'll handle them."

I poke him, " That didn't answer my question, silly."

John looks down at me. " Don't worry I handle it."

I lean back, " Jonny?"

I feel him shift, " yes?"

" Will you come back with me to the academy? To see my show? It is a big deal" I say quietly.

He squeezes me, " Of course."

We look up at the stars, " Hey lets head back. You know that Ricko is scared of the Dark."

I giggle as we get up and get back onto the horses to head home. We reach the barn getting off to un tack, groom and feed the horses. Then we closed the barn for the night. John and I both walked back into the house. We walked to my room and John kissed me goodnight. I drifted off fast and was fast asleep.

**Wow! That was long. Next is chapter 8! And again if you have any suggestions or comments please pm me or comment below. Bye for now.**

**~WhisperSky**


End file.
